kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Guidebook for editors
Welcome to the Kubera Wiki Guidebook for editors! This wiki welcomes all contributors, and this article should at least help new editors get started, and provide some guidelines for all editors. Several of the following guidelines are standard among many wikis, and some are specific to this wiki. If you have any questions, hop on the #kubera-wiki channel on the Kuberpeople Discord server. Last updated: April 1, 2019 General info For anyone—newbies as well as long-time editors—who want to test their edits before adding them to an article, each registered user can create their own sandbox. Click here to get started: Existing articles may contain typos, misspellings, or awkward phrasing. If you are good at English writing, you are welcome to add or fix any content here, as long as any information you add is accurate. *Article names should be in singular form, not plural, e.g. "God" instead of "Gods". The only exceptions are things which always appear in plural form in the English language, e.g. "pants" as in clothing, or "pliers." *Only the first word of the article name should be capitalized, e.g. "Natural gods", unless the name of the article contains a proper noun, e.g. "Magicians Guild". *The article should begin with a brief introduction that quickly summarizes or explains what the article is about, in at least one sentence. The title or subject should appear in the first line of the introduction, and be in bold. *Summaries should be written in the present tense, which is standard for summarized fiction. Past tense can be used for History sections and flashbacks but is not required. **We are aware that some of the wiki summaries are in the past tense, and they will be updated. *Avoid the use of contractions, e.g. isn't, doesn't, and can't. This is a rule for wikis in general, and not specific to this wiki; however, this rule is relaxed in the Notes sections of episode articles as well as in the translated blog posts. *Use American English spellings, for consistency. *Avoid the over-use of slang, or just avoid it altogether, for the benefit of our non-native English readers. * '-=# Spoilers #=-' **Avoid putting spoilers in the main body of an episode article, e.g. when a character appears but his or her name has not been revealed until several episodes later, such as Gandharva in Episode 1. However, it is okay to link to the relevant spoiler information, so it is up to the reader whether or not to follow the link. Spoilers should generally be placed in the "Notes" section of each episode article. ** Some character articles now have a spoiler notice at the beginning of the "Plot" section; all main/supporting character articles will have them eventually. All major spoilers should go after the notice. Please do not put major spoilers in the character's infobox. For character infoboxes with tabbed images, put the oldest image in the first tab. *'Avoid adding speculation and unconfirmed information to articles.' The same goes for assumed information; if something was not explicitly stated in the webtoon or on the author's blog, it does not belong in an article. All information must also include a source. Speculation discussions are fine in the comments and the wiki forum, however. Speculations can also be included in the "Notes" section of an episode article. Links In summaries and informational articles, please add a link to the first occurrence of a character's full name, locations, and/or any special objects. Exceptions include the article about that character themselves and Episode articles. There should only be one wiki link for that item per article, but one duplicate is allowed in the infobox. In the Visual editor, highlight the text to be linked, then click the Add link icon in the editor menu. A list of suggestions will often appear after you type the first few letters of the article name you wish to link to. In the Source editor, you create a link using square brackets; you use double brackets for links within the wiki, and single brackets for external links. :Examples: *Asha Rahiro - links to the article "Asha Rahiro" *the mysterious magician - links to the article "Asha Rahiro" but displays the text "the mysterious magician". The pipe character "|" separates the two fields. *Episode 1 on Naver's website - links to the first episode of Kubera, but displays the text "Episode 1 on Naver's website" You can link to the majority of wiki character articles using only the character's first name, such as Asha and Leez, because the "Asha" article contains a redirect to the "Asha Rahiro" article. One exception to this is Kubera, which will link to the article on God Kubera unless you specify the human Kubera: Kubera Please do not use the full URL to link to other article pages on this wiki, e.g. Yuta instead of Yuta. This is bad form, and is a common mistake by those who are new to wiki editing. For more information on Fandom links, see Fandom Community Central - Help:Links. Redirects Sometimes a character or item can be known by more than one name, or has multiple spellings. In this case, you should create a redirect page for any and all possible titles to aid in a visitor's search for a particular article. To create a redirect page, type the following in the Edit->Source window: :#REDIRECT ActualArticle :e.g. The article Leez contains: #REDIRECT Kubera Leez References References make it easy to verify information from the webtoon, and help to avoid speculation. The basic format for creating a reference on this wiki is as follows: *Rao Leez's autobiography was seen in his daughter's bedroom. *Leez's "Welcome" cake The two references above will appear like this: *Rao Leez's autobiography was seen in his daughter's bedroom. *Leez's "Welcome" cake The Template:Reft automatically inserts the episode name for you as long as you give the season and episode number in the fields. You can see the episode name in the References section at the end of the article. Nor citations for blog posts, Extra episodes, and others, refer to the Template:Reft documentation for examples you can cut and paste. If you hover your cursor over the citation number, e.g. 2, a link to the referenced article should appear in a pop-up box. The reference links appear at the end of this article, with full episode names. There should be no space before the reference tag. For multiple identical references in the same article, use this format starting with the second instance: : Any page that uses reference tags needs to have this text at the bottom (using the Source editor): : References If the number of references on a page exceeds 40, then use this text instead: : References There are examples of special cases within the documentation for Template:Ref, such as for the finite and special episodes. Please review the template doc for any updates in reference styles and formats. For more information on Fandom citations, see Fandom Community Central - Help:Cite. Images Make sure any images you upload follow Fandom's Terms of Use. When uploading images, we prefer that you use the PNG format over JPG/JPEG. The Fandom servers will cause JPG thumbnails to become pixellated. Infobox images Infobox images should be as close to square (e.g. 300x300) as possible. This is due to how the images appear in the mobile version, where the Fandom image server will crop off the bottom of tall images. If it is a portrait of a character, the head/face should appear in the top-most square portion of the image because of Fandom's cropping. Webtoon images For images directly from the webtoon, please only use original images downloaded from Naver, unless English sound effects are necessary, in which case use the images from Webtoons. Avoid using images from aggregate sites (like Mangafox, Mangahere, etc.). Please be aware that images on Webtoons are at a lower resolution than Naver. Do not upload screenshots to this wiki. When uploading an image, select "More options" at the bottom of the dialog box, then select the Fair Use option. If you forget, you can later edit the image and paste the following lines: Licensing Do not fail to add the Fair Use licensing info. It is tedious for the admins to add it later on, and they may delete your image if they are in a bad mood. Put the season/episode number (three digits) at the beginning of the filename. Examples: :3-007 young Laila.png :2-071 Leez determined to fight-1.png Crop out all borders. There are rare situations where they may be needed, but in general, no borders on images. Please add categories to the images you upload. All webtoon images are categorized by chapter number+name and character names, and occasionally city names. Right-click (or command-click) the image thumbnail to open the image page, then scroll to the bottom to find the Add category button. Suggested categories: The name of the chapter, e.g. Chapter 5: The Golden Knight, and the full names of all characters in the image, e.g. Asha Rahiro instead of Asha. You can visit the Chapter Guide for links to images categorized by chapter. Other images This includes fan art, wallpapers, digitally manipulated webtoon images, and any other image not from the webtoon itself. Please add the relevant category to the image: *Fan Art *Wallpapers *Wiki screenshots *Other images (for images that don't really fit in any other category) Please don't upload any fan art images without the artist's permission. Templates Templates are typically used to provide content that can be included in many different pages. Administrator-only templates are used to leave sections of the main page open for edits. Here is the list of the most-used templates, and most of them should have documentation. Character template: *Template:Character Other templates: *Template:Infobox chapter *Template:Episode (used for episodes) Administrator-only templates: *Template:Main-Slider - this should be updated weekly *Template:Latest News *Template:Poll *Template:Affiliates Modules This wiki has Lua enabled. We use a module for our Episode template, and another for printing episode titles based on episode numbers (used by the "title" template, for example). Admins of other wikis are free to copy the code. Only an administrator can edit them at this time. Module:EpisodeLink - updated every Wednesday morning (US time) for Naver releases, and every Sunday evening (US Pacific time) for Webtoons releases Module:MagicianRank - this provides a quick way to update magician ranks using data in a table Categories Categories are useful for categorizing articles and images. Categorizing images is discussed in the Images section above. Categories are automatically added to character and episode articles. Please DO NOT add categories to these files since they interfere with the way Fandom chooses articles under Read More at the bottom of each page. References Category:Index Category:Help desk